


Licor de fuego

by HarukaSpiegel



Series: Invierno eterno [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future Fish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarukaSpiegel/pseuds/HarukaSpiegel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era la oportunidad perfecta para que todos sus amigos conocieran al chico con el que llevaba varias semanas saliendo. Un bombero de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños, de gran estatura y una sonrisa que derretía a Haruka cada vez que la veía. Y lo mejor de todo, el bombero era caliente como el infierno. Realmente tuvo suerte de derramar la taza de café sobre el uniforme del traga fuegos ese día cuando fue a comer al restaurante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando Haruka Nanase, el cocinero estrella del mejor restaurante de la ciudad, llegó a su departamento. Dejó las bolsas con comestibles sobre el suelo para abrir la puerta, ya que le fue imposible maniobrar con todo. Con un resoplido, entró a la comodidad de su hogar y, sin quitarse el uniforme del trabajo, empezó su ardua tarea de hacer la cena para la fiesta de año nuevo.

Haruka se ofreció a organizarla cuando sus amigos estaban decidiendo el mejor lugar para llevarla a cabo. Rin Matsuoka, el policía de cabello rojo, ofreció su pequeño departamento; al cocinero no le agradó la idea, pues tantas personas estarían apretadas en tan reducido espacio y él no quería que lo tocaran por todos lados.

Rei ofreció su hogar, pero tenía que pedirle permiso a sus compañeros de piso e invitarlos; Nagisa apoyó al científico y aclaró que ellos eran buenos muchachos cuando no estaban ebrios. Todos negaron ante la mención indiscreta del rubio. Haru ya tenía bastante conviviendo con ellos y Yamazaki, el amigo de Rin con el que nunca se llevó bien, así que agregar a gente desagradable y desconocida lo molestó.

Con una gran resignación, Haruka Nanase, el chico que odiaba cualquier celebración que involucrara cenas o fiestas, dijo que la cena sería en su departamento. Su hogar era amplio, contaba con comedor y sofás estilo occidental. También la cocina equipada para preparar una gran cena era una ventaja. Así, los chicos aceptaron su propuesta, con la condición de que la caballa quedara fuera del menú, a lo que el hombre de ojos azules se negó, pero prometió que habría una gran variedad de comida.

Además, era la oportunidad perfecta para que todos sus amigos conocieran al chico con el que llevaba varias semanas saliendo. Un bombero de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños, de gran estatura y una sonrisa que derretía a Haruka cada vez que la veía. Y lo mejor de todo, el bombero era caliente como el infierno. Realmente tuvo suerte de derramar la taza de café sobre el uniforme del traga fuegos ese día cuando fue a comer al restaurante.

Dejó de sazonar la caballa que tenía planeado asar, para sacar su celular. Era un viejo modelo azul que aún le permitía pagar el subterráneo sin dificultades y enviar correos electrónicos. Quería cerciorarse de que el turno del bombero terminara pronto y asistiría a festejar el año nuevo con él.

“[De: free_haruka@stylefive.com]  
[Para: makotoisfire@greencat.com]

Makoto, tu turno termina a las 8, ¿no? Avísame si vas a llegar tarde.”

“[De: makotoisfire@greencat.com]  
[Para: free_haruka@stylefive.com]

Por supuesto. Estoy en mi descanso, ya que tuvimos que apagar un incendio en un almacén abandonado, pero el capitán me aseguró que estaré libre a esa hora. ¿No hay problema que lleve mi ropa y me arreglé en tu casa? Saldré con el tiempo justo. Llegaré aproximadamente a las ocho y media a tu casa. Espero con ansias conocer a tus amigos y estar contigo, Haru.”

Haruka sonrió al ver el mensaje de Makoto. El hombre de gran estatura era muy atento con él. Llenaba los silencios con su voz, entendía a la perfección sus expresiones y parecía que hasta podía leer su mente. Makoto llenaba todo el vacío que Haruka sintió en su corazón toda la vida. Por primera vez, Haruka Nanase era feliz.

Riendo un poco de sus cursis pensamientos, siguió en la ardua tarea de terminar la cena.

* * *

―Ya son las siete y media, ¿cuándo cenaremos, Haru-chan? ―Nagisa exclamó con un tono infantil, exasperando a Haruka más de lo normal, ya le había hecho la misma pregunta cuatro veces.

―A las nueve, ya te lo he dicho ―habló desde la cocina, mientras decoraba el pastel de chocolate con pequeños trozos de fresas. A él no le gustaban las cosas dulces, pero estaba seguro que a Makoto le encantaría.

Los amigos de Haru llegaron a las seis a su departamento, alegando que supervisarían el menú y evitarían que preparara más de dos platillos con caballa. El cocinero frunció el ceño y advirtió que si alguien se atrevía a poner un pie en su sagrada cocina les cortaría la garganta con el cuchillo más grande que tenía. Nadie entró y tomaron la sala como fuerte.

Haruka escuchaba todo el parloteo de los hombres reunidos. Rin contaba a un entusiasmado Nagisa sus proezas como policía de la ciudad, a lo cual el rubio aplaudía como foca haciendo trucos para recibir alimento; eso alentaba más a Rin, hasta que Yamazaki lo calló contando la vez que Matsuoka cayó al piso mientras corría para atrapar a un carterista. Nagisa no dejó de reír por quince minutos.

Ellos aún esperaban a Rei, quien se desvió del camino para comprar las bebidas alcohólicas. Rei nunca estuvo de acuerdo, pero Nagisa lo amenazó diciendo si no traía el alcohol les contaría a todos su gran secreto. Ryugazaki no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo. Había veces en las que Nagisa mostraba su lado astuto y manipulador.

Cuando Haruka empezó a preparar la ensalada, escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta. Miró el reloj en forma de delfín que Makoto le regaló en su segunda cita que marcaba las siete cuarenta. Aún faltaban poco más de cincuenta minutos para que el bombero llegara, así que seguro era Rei cargado de bolsas.

* * *

Makoto caminó por el pasillo iluminado del gran edificio donde Haruka vivía. Estaba tan nervioso por la cena que aceleró el paso y casi tropezaba con sus propios pies. 

El capitán de la estación de bomberos lo dejó salir más pronto de lo normal, ya que según él se sentía culpable por hacerlo trabajar el último día del año. Makoto le agradeció varias veces hasta que su jefe lo detuvo diciendo que se fuera antes de retractarse y darle turno doble por molesto. El castaño tomó su mochila y salió lo más rápido de su lugar de trabajo. 

El bombero no se había tomado la molestia de avisar a Haru que llegaría más pronto de lo pactado, así le daría una pequeña sorpresa y podría darse un baño antes de que los amigos del cocinero llegaran. Makoto se cercioró de llevar consigo un cambio de ropa elegante y sus artículos de limpieza preferidos, no quería molestar más a Haruka. 

Esperaba que el olor a humo y sudor no se notara tanto, pero cuando olió su camisa azul supo que el olor era muy fuerte. Anhelaba la ducha más que nada en el mundo.

Encontró el número correcto de departamento y tocó la puerta. Con nerviosismo apretó con fuerza la correa de la mochila negra que contenía su ropa y espero a que Haru abriera. Makoto creía que el cocinero estaría solo y podría arreglarse en paz, tal vez Haruka le daría algunas pistas sobre sus amigos y decirle cómo tratarlos, sin embargo, al oír una voz enérgica y diferente al chico de ojos azules, su corazón empezó a latir rápido y nervioso.

―Debe ser Rei-chan con el alcohol ―Makoto alzó una ceja en confusión―, ¡te ayudaré, Rei-chan! Juro que aún no les cuento tu vergonzoso secreto.

La puerta se abrió y Tachibana pudo ver a un chico rubio y lleno de felicidad que sonreía de oreja a oreja. Makoto sonrió apenado cuando el chico lo miró confundido al no encontrar a ese Rei-chan que, al parecer, era aficionado al alcohol.

―Tú no eres Rei-chan, pero eres mucho más sexi que él.

El rubio lo miró de arriba abajo sin pudor y Makoto sintió sus mejillas arder. Nadie jamás le había dicho algo como eso, así que no supo qué decir.

―G-gracias, supongo ―el bombero trató se sonreír amablemente, pero sus labios temblaban un poco y su rostro aún ardía demasiado.

―¿Se te ofrece algo?

―S-sí. Estoy buscando a Haruka Nanase.

―¿A Haru-chan? ―a Makoto nunca le permitió llamarlo así, suponía que ese chico era cercano a Haruka―. ¡Haru-chan, ven rápido! ¡Un bombero ardiente te está buscando!

Jamás creyó que sus mejillas podían arder tanto en tan poco tiempo. El rubio sonrió y se adentró rápidamente en el interior, dejando a Makoto solo y aún fuera del lugar. Cuando por fin vio a Haru salir para recibirlo, un grupo de hombres miraban interesados desde la sala. Un chico de cabellos negros y rostro serio, un pelirrojo con una sonrisa que mostraba su extraña dentadura y el rubio que saltaba y parecía decirle algo al chico de los colmillos.

Haruka le dijo que entrara y Makoto cerró la puerta. El bombero se quitó las pesadas botas y sonrió al ver a Haru mirándolo fijamente.

―Creí que llegarías más tarde.

―Mi jefe me dio permiso de salir temprano. Creo que llamarme en un día festivo lo hizo sentir culpable.

Haruka cargó la mochila de Makoto y con una seña le indicó que lo siguiera; aún podía sentir las penetrantes miradas de sus amigos.

―Vamos a mi habitación para que te duches y te arregles. Hueles bastante a humo.

―Lo siento, Haru. No tuve tiempo de quitarme el uniforme, el incendio en el almacén duró bastante y apenas salí del trabajo tomé el tren para no esperar una hora por el siguiente.

―No te disculpes, Makoto. Es tu trabajo y lo entiendo. Ahora vamos, tómate tu tiempo. La cena comienza a las nueve.

Y el de cabellos negros lo dejó solo en su habitación. Makoto esperaba, por su bien, llevarse bien con los amigos de Haru. Al parecer sería una excelente noche para todos. Makoto ya quería estar con Haruka y festejar el inicio de un nuevo año con una copa de licor de fuego que compró para la ocasión.

Ojalá el olor a humo se le quitara pronto.


	2. Lo más valioso

Mientras Makoto se duchaba, Haru aprovechó para quitarse el uniforme blanco de cocinero y ponerse algo más casual: una camisa gris y unos pantalones color café. Él no pensaba ponerse ropa elegante para una simple cena de año nuevo, ya que sus padres no estaban y no creyó que los chicos se molestaran por ello.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación suavemente y cuando dio la vuelta para regresar a la cocina y terminar de decorar el namasu, Nagisa y Rin lo pescaron de un brazo cada uno; a rastras y sin delicadeza, lo llevaron a la sala. Haruka rápidamente se quejó e intentó zafarse, pero sus amigos apretaron más el agarre y a la fuerza lo sentaron en el sofá de una pieza.

El pelirrojo y el rubio sonreían de oreja a oreja, Yamazaki aún estaba sentado en el otro sofá sin mover un solo dedo, pero veía con interés mal disimulado hacia él. Haruka empezó a sentir una molestia invadir todo su ser que le hizo pensar en tomar el cuchillo más grande que tenía y cortarle la garganta a todos, aún si ellos no hubiesen puesto un pie en la cocina. Él intuía hacia dónde iría la conversación y no tenía muchas ganas de responder preguntas innecesarias.

―Oh, Haru-chan ―comenzó Nagisa, el rubio se balanceaba de un lado a otro sonriendo amable―, ¿no estás cansado de cocinar toda la tarde? Deberías tomar un pequeño descanso.

―No estoy cansado, Nagisa. Déjame ir ―Haruka intentó ponerse de pie, pero Rin se lo impidió empujándolo suavemente hacia el sofá.

―Vamos, Haru. Debes descansar, te prometemos que nadie entrará a ese sagrado santuario que es tu cocina, ¿verdad, Sōsuke? ―Rin miró a su amigo que se limitó a encogerse de hombros―. ¿Ves? Área segura. Ahora, mientras estás aquí nos debes explicar quién es ese bombero al que encerraste en tu habitación.

Haruka supo que la pregunta sería formulada, pero no en una emboscada. Por supuesto que él quería que ellos conocieran al dulce y amable Makoto, que se dieran cuenta de la gran persona que era y, sobre todo, de lo feliz que era la vida de Haru desde el momento en que lo conoció. Siempre había momentos para todo, sin embargo, este no era el modo ni el instante para ello.

Tal vez, pensó Haruka con resignación, podría darles algunos datos básicos para que no acosaran a Makoto con preguntas. Conocía a sus amigos y estaba seguro que no dejarían en paz al bombero hasta saciar sus ansias de molestar a la gente.

Cuando por fin abrió la boca para hablar, la puerta del departamento fue abierta de un portazo, dejando ver a un Rei cargado de bolsas con una expresión de furia en el rostro.

―¡Nagisa-kun! ―gritó Rei mientras maniobraba con las bolsas llenas de botellas y trataba de quitarse los zapatos―. Dijiste que me ayudarías a cargar esto. He tenido que subir cuatro pisos y mis brazos están demasiado cansados.

―Rei-chan, lo siento. Pero aquí ocurría algo muchísimo más importante ―Nagisa señaló hacia el sofá. 

Rei miró confundido hacia el lugar donde su amigo le indicaba, ahí no había nada. Rin volteó y pudo ver que Haruka había huido.

―¡Diablos! Se escapó el muy bastardo.

Si algún defecto tenían sus amigos, es que se distraían con cualquier cosa. Haruka aprovechó la dramática entrada del científico para regresar a la cocina y terminar ese namasu que preparó especialmente para Makoto. Estaba seguro que nadie intentaría poner un pie en la cocina. Ellos seguían siendo bastante sensatos en ese asunto. Sólo esperaba que no acosaran todavía al bombero.

* * *

Salió de la ducha con sólo una toalla envuelta alrededor de la cintura. Mientras buscaba en su mochila el cambio de ropa, dio gracias a todas las deidades que el olor a humo y sudor se había ido. Ahora, el olor a flores del jabón que Haruka utilizaba se impregnaba en su piel y en su cabello. Le gustaba ese aroma en Haru, le recordaba la calidez y la pasión que el chico de cabello negro le mostraba cada vez que estaban juntos.

Makoto amaba sus silencios, ya que él podía llenarlos y hablar de cualquier cosa; Haruka siempre le escucharía. Amaba su gran talento para cocinar, el bombero era consentido con las más exquisitas comidas; Haru le diría que él se merecía lo mejor y Makoto le agradecería con suaves besos por todo el rostro.

Le encantaban todas las virtudes del chico, Makoto siempre creyó que Haruka era perfecto en todos los sentidos, merecedor de la más sagrada adoración. Estaba absolutamente enamorado de él, un amor que escapaba de cualquier medida o clasificación. Era infinito y pasaría cada segundo de su vida mostrándole lo mucho que lo amaba.

Mientras se vestía con una camisa verde de manga larga y unos pantalones negros de vestir, oyó risas y gritos de la sala. Los amigos de Haru eran un poco raros y atrevidos (recordó al rubio que lo avergonzó al entrar), aunque no los juzgaría antes de tiempo. Tenía que llevarse bien con ellos, por Haruka.

Se peinó lo mejor que pudo y roció un poco de loción sobre su piel, sabía que el cocinero se volvía loco al percibir ese aroma en él. Sonrió frente al espejo, conocía cada cosa que le agradaba al hombre de ojos azules y, por supuesto, lo usaba a su favor. Makoto tenía un lado manipulador muy escondido.

Ya listo, abrió la puerta y se dirigía a la cocina para darle las gracias a Haru por permitirle usar su baño, pero sus brazos fueron aprisionados y Makoto fue llevado a rastras por… ¿los amigos de Haru? 

Trató de sonreír al sentarse en el sofá de una pieza, pero la situación le tenía muy nervioso. El chico pelirrojo y el rubio lo miraban con sonrisas peligrosas, el hombre serio lo mirada con fingido desinterés y un chico de lentes al que no vio cuando entró negaba con la cabeza.

―Vamos, chicos, preséntense con el bombero antes que venga Haru ―el pelirrojo dijo, lo bastante alto para que los demás oyeran. Makoto miró nervioso a cada uno de ellos.

―Soy Nagisa Hazuki, tengo veintidós años y aún sigo siendo estudiante de ingeniería aeroespacial. Mi comida favorita es…

―Basta, Nagisa, no exageres ―interrumpió el pelirrojo viendo al rubio con desesperación―. Yo soy Rin Matsuoka y ese de allá es Sōsuke Yamazaki ―el mencionado se encogió de hombros.

―Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Rei Ryugazaki y…

―Sí, sí. Ahora, dinos tu nombre y tu relación con Haru ―al parecer, Rin Matsuoka no tenía tacto o delicadeza y realmente tenía prisa en conocerlo.

Makoto trató de calmarse un poco. Ellos eran los amigos de Haruka y no tenía por qué ponerse nervioso, aunque ellos actuaran como locos. Si pudieron ganarse la confianza y amistad del cocinero, entonces ellos eran buenas personas.

―M-me da mucho gusto conocerlos ―Makoto miró a cada uno de ellos―, mi nombre es Makoto Tachibana y cómo pudieron darse cuenta, soy bombero. Soy amigo de Haru desde hace unos meses.

Makoto escuchó cuando el rubio murmuró “un ardiente bombero” y sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo profundo. Ellos eran abiertos, sinceros y no temían intimidar a un extraño para cerciorarse que Haru estaba en buenas manos.

Nagisa y Rin lo observaron fijamente por unos minutos, inspeccionando cada centímetro de él. El otro chico, Yamazaki, miraba la televisión encendida y de vez en cuando volteaba el rostro hacia Rin. Rei cuidaba que Haru no entrara a la sala, Nagisa lo amenazó diciendo que lo hiciera o contaría ese oscuro secreto.

Cuando terminaron de verlo fijamente, Rin sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes de una manera peligrosa. A Makoto le recordó a un tiburón a punto de atacar a su presa.

―A mí me parece un buen chico ―Nagisa le guiñó un ojo, el castaño parpadeó confundido―; ¿tú qué opinas, Rin-chan?

―Tal vez lo sea, pero debemos saber cada detalle. No podemos dejar a Haru en manos de cualquier…

―¿Qué están haciendo? ―una voz suave interrumpió a Rin, y de repente, el silencio se hizo.

Makoto agradeció a todos los dioses que Haru haya llegado por fin a salvarlo de ellos. Se estaba poniendo nervioso y no quería que las palabras salieran torpes de su boca y causara una mala impresión.

―N-no estamos haciendo nada, ¿verdad, Rin-chan? ―el rubio movía sus manos por todas partes, temeroso.

―Claro que no. Sólo estamos hablando con Tachibana de su trabajo, ¿no es así, Rei? ―Rin se sentó al lado de Sōsuke, que le dio una sonrisa fugaz. El pasarse la responsabilidad de mentir a cada uno de ellos era gracioso.

―A-así es, Haruka-senpai ―Rei se estremeció visiblemente al notar la dura mirada de Haru―. Tachibana-san también nos c-contó sobre la relación que tiene contigo. 

De repente, toda la atención del cocinero cayó en Makoto. Fue como si ellos mantuvieran una charla telepática, leyendo sus mentes con facilidad. Haruka levantó las cejas y se colocó frente a Makoto, para después, sin ningún pudor, sentarse en su regazo. Todos se quedaron callados, el bombero se tensó y su cara adquirió un tono rojizo que ardía. Nadie se esperó esa acción de parte del silencioso y poco expresivo Haruka.

Ni siquiera Makoto se esperó algo así.

* * *

―Makoto y yo estamos saliendo―el bombero sonrió suavemente y apretó con fuerza la mano de Haru―. Es una gran persona. Él es lo más importante para mí ahora. Espero lo traten bien

La sala se llenó de aplausos, risas, ovaciones. No se esperaban que Haruka se abriera ante ellos. Le costaba mucho hablar frente a otras personas y generalmente sólo mantenía contacto con ellos. 

Sí Makoto era importante para Haru, entonces también lo sería para ellos.

―¡Por supuesto, Haru-chan! Trataremos muy bien a Mako-chan ―Nagisa se arrojó sobre ellos y les dio un gran abrazo―. Felicidades a los dos, se ven tan adorables juntos. 

―Muchas felicitaciones, Haruka-senpai, Tachibana-san. Que su relación jamás deje de brillar como lo hace ahora ―Rei felicitó desde su lugar a los dos, la emoción se reflejó en su rostro.

―Mis felicitaciones, Nanase ―Yamazaki rodeó a Rin con un brazo, pues este comenzó a llorar.

―¡Al fin encontraste a alguien que logre soportarte, fenómeno del agua! ―se secó las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas con la manga de su camisa azul―. Más vale que lo cuides, Tachibana. Tiende a quitarse la ropa en público si ve un gran cuerpo de agua en el que pueda nadar.

Todos sabían que no hubo ninguna malicia en las palabras de Rin. El pelirrojo era cursi y brusco a la vez, pero Haruka sabía que era su manera de mostrarle su apoyo y amistad. Aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente, Haru apreciaba a sus amigos. Los quería, porque siempre estaban ahí para él. Lo apoyaron cuando su abuela murió, lo animaron cuando cayó en una profunda depresión y estuvieron ahí cuando por fin encontró su sueño.

Eran tan valiosos que Haru sentía esa hermosa amistad fluir como luz entre sus dedos, dándole fuerzas para seguir.

Y ahora que Makoto entró a su vida, Haruka se sintió completo en todos los sentidos. El bombero logró adentrarse en él y quedarse ahí. Cálido, amoroso, agradable. Makoto se convirtió en la luz que hacía latir su corazón. Era la magia en la que dejó de creer cuando su vida se volvió de un color gris.

―No se preocupen, chicos. Cuidaré a Haru-chan con mi vida y lo haré feliz siempre ―Makoto devolvió el apretón que le dio y sonrió de una manera tan hermosa que hizo que la calidez se extendiera por todo el cuerpo de Haru.

―Gracias a todos.

Y por último, Haru besó la mejilla de Makoto para ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la cocina; después de todo tenía una cena que preparar.

Mientras daba los últimos toques decorativos a los postres, oyó como Makoto y sus amigos charlaban alegremente. Risas y explicaciones sobre anécdotas que Rin contaba sobre Haru llenaban la sala con una felicidad que Haru pudo sentir.

Sin duda, sería un excelente inicio de año.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer:** High☆Speed!, Free! y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kōji Ōji, Kyoto Animation y de todos los demás que posean los derechos. Fanfic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.


End file.
